


When Fire Meets Fire

by astouract



Series: When Fire Meets Fire [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Asgard, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom!Loki, Fantasy, Loki (Marvel) - Freeform, Loki smut, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Smut, Thor (Marvel) - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, War, loki laufeyson - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:44:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astouract/pseuds/astouract
Summary: When Earth is deemed unsafe for you by Thor and Odin, you’re subject to reside in Asgard while your planet picks up the pieces from a recent attack. Although you are promised safety in Asgard, a threat still looms over your head as something more sinister is on its way. As if that wasn’t bad enough, you are forced to live in close proximity to the God of Mischief, Loki. Still burned by an old flame that was abruptly blown out, you hoped that he would have forgotten about you by now. From the moment you entered the realm, however, he seems to have taken an interest in making your life a living hell. You hate him with a burning passion, but what happens when fire meets fire?





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to start this fic! I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, but I have a lot of plans for this. Let me know what you think!

You could scream. You wanted to rip your hair out in fistfulls, to throw something at the Allfather who sat so proudly on his throne. 

 _“It is not safe for you back on Midgard, child,”_ He had said with a sigh for yet another day. 

 _“When will it be?”_  You had asked, your hands clenched in fists at your sides. As if you weren’t pissed enough, Loki was standing off to the side with a mocking smirk. His blue eyes sparkled in amusement at your anger, and his gaze never once left you. 

_“Soon.”_

You had stormed out of the room seething, leaving before you could say the words that sat at the tip of your tongue--none of them nice. You’d lost track of how long you’d been on Asgard, but it had to have been weeks. It was a beautiful place, but being held here like a prisoner took away the charm. 

You lifted your face towards the sky, trying to let your anger blow away with the breeze, but it clung to your heart like a parasite. Eating you alive. If Odin was just honest with you and told you that you were never going back home, maybe you wouldn’t hate him so much. But every time you asked, he always told you that you would return to Earth soon. The only people who admitted that you would never go back were Thor, who was sympathetic, and Loki.

 _Loki._  You could murder him, he pissed you off so much. You’d been avoiding him for years before you were brought to Asgard, and had tried to do the same thing when you arrived just weeks ago. From the day you met and had to fight together, he was determined to make your life a living hell. Always with the snide remarks and that look he gets where he smirks, holding his head a little higher, and quirks one eyebrow as if he knows all of your secrets. Always with the stupid tricks, with him thinking himself better than you, and always with the--

 _“Kneel,_ mortal _.”_

That. You spun around, gripping at your waistcoat to keep yourself from using your powers on him because my God, you wanted to. He stood by a fountain, looking regal and prideful as ever. 

“You are no king,” You muttered through clenched teeth, “And for the thousandth time, I will. Not. Kneel.”

There it was, the look that you despised. 

“You know,” he drawled smugly, “With a simple wave of my hand, I could force you onto your knees.”

You took a step forward and looked him straight in the eye, releasing your hold on your coat. “You will do no such thing.”

His raven hair was blowing back in the breeze, the light of the fading sun casting a golden glow on his pale skin, and you hated how good it made him look. He had matured since the last time you saw him, but his shitty personality was no different. He grinned, watching you intently as he slowly raised his hand to display his power.

“You believe you can stop me?”

You knew he was just trying to provoke you, but you just couldn’t walk away this time. You didn’t say a word, instead starting towards him and immediately throwing a punch that he easily blocked. And another, and then yet another, until your fist connected with his jaw, sending his head rearing back.

“Not using our little magic tricks today, are we?” He mocked, flicking hair out of his face.

“I don’t need it,” You said, lunging towards him and swinging your fist, only to have your attack go right through him. You spun on your heel, and sure enough, the real Loki was standing behind you, smirking. Striding towards him, you smiled maliciously. “I know I can kick your ass without magic.”

He immediately straightened and went to punch back, but you ducked and slammed your foot down on his shin, kneeing him in the groin at the same time. He grabbed your wrist and went to bend your arm behind your back, but you lashed out and kicked his knee. He was sent stumbling backwards, tripping over himself and almost crashing into the fountain. His grip on a set of bricks was the only thing keeping him from the water, and with a wicked smile playing at your lips, you strode over and gave his shoulder a nudge that sent him falling into the shallow pool.

“Your majesty,” You said in mock formality, bowing before making your way back inside the palace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

If there was one thing you did enjoy about Asgard, it was the enormous study that was nestled in the palace. Not long after your fight with Loki, you found yourself there with Thor and a few of his friends, drinking and discussing whatever came up. They had found _you_ , actually--you were curled up in an armchair reading one of your old favorites when the group had entered and started including you in their conversations. 

"What are your opinions on Asgard?” Troy asked, a scrawny man with messy brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. Next to Thor, he looked like an ant. 

You shrugged. “I don’t know, it hasn’t really changed much.”  _Apart from the memories that now lurked around every corner, waiting to hit you like a brick to the face._

“Wait, so this isn’t your first time--” 

“Brother!” Thor called out. You followed his gaze to a dripping wet Loki, who was drifting past with his head down as if it would shield himself from sight. 

“What happened to you?” Thor asked with a chuckle, confusion and amusement written into his features.

Loki paused, but instead of looking to his brother, his icy gaze fell on you. A chill went down your spine, because  _what had you just done?_

“ _She_  happened to me,” He sneered, “And soon, she’ll be begging for mercy.”

You rolled your eyes, realizing now how much your mannerisms had already rubbed off on certain Asgardians. Looking up to see Loki’s reaction, you found him already gone, a trail of wet footprints left in his place. 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Flame

Every day you stayed on this planet, in this realm, you grew even more tired of it. It wasn’t that you didn’t love Asgard, because gods, did you love Asgard. The thing that drove you to madness was waking up every day thinking that it could possibly be the day you saw your family again. . . And then going to bed with your spirit crushed into mere fragments of what it used to be. Every day you spent on Asgard and were lied to by Odin—laughed at by Loki—your hopes of ever going home lessened. Every time Odin sent for you in the throne room, your heart leaped just a bit—enough to get irrationally excited even though your chances had never been worse. 

And today was no different. 

You stepped into the polished room, and your face fell with one look at Thor's expression. His solemn eyes met yours in what looked like a silent apology, and as you neared the throne where the Allfather sat tall, your hands began to tremble in fear of what was yet to come.

"Kaeli," Odin spoke, making you flinch in surprise. The room was so quiet today, and it was incredibly unsettling. And even worse, Loki was nowhere to be seen. "I've sent for you because I have news, which you can take however you like." You heard Thor sigh, you saw him shake his head of short blond hair. 

You sent him a questioning look, hoping he could somehow give you an idea of what was going on, because your heart threatened to beat out of your chest. But he couldn't, he wasn't Loki--he couldn't read your thoughts and pop his own into your mind like an instant message. The atmosphere was very stiff and uncomfortable, like someone had died and Odin wasn't sure how to break the news. The thought scared you even more, and even though you doubted Odin would care much if someone close to you died, you fidgeted nervously. 

"Did something happen to my family?" You asked as loudly as you could manage, which came out as a whisper that still echoed off of the walls. 

Odin shook his head and you let out a visible sigh of relief. "Nothing, my dear. However, I have one piece of information that will surely upset you, and another that _may_ do the same." He paused, as if to gather his thoughts. "I'm afraid you won't be returning to Midgard as soon as I had hoped--if at all."

There it was, the truth that you'd been trying to accept for weeks. But now that it had been said and it was out in the open, now that Odin the Allfather had said it out loud, it was so much more real. You had younger siblings, you wanted to see them grow, and you had parents who would need looking after when they got older. You had two cats whom you loved with all of your heart, even if they were just animals. Maybe Steve would take care of them, or maybe even give them to your family to care for. Sadness rippled through you like the ocean before a storm--another thing you'd never experience again. Tears stung your eyes, the bridge of your nose burned like it always did when you were trying not to cry. 

"Secondly," Odin started, "I have arranged for a marriage--your marriage to Thor."

Your head shot up, your eyes jumping from Odin's deadpan to Thor's guilty stare at the floor. "This is a sick joke, right?" You glued your gaze to Thor, who dared to glance back at you. "It's one of Loki's tricks, that's not Odin, that's Loki. Right?"

Earning no response from either man, your feet began to carry you forwards as you started for the throne. You didn't bother to wipe the wetness from your cheeks as you reached the first step that led to the enormous chair, and you shouted defiantly as a strong hand clasped around your wrist and gently pulled you back down. 

"He isn't Loki, Kaeli" Thor said gruffly, turning his face to his father. "Surely there is some other way, we can't just steal her life away--she is a mortal, not a goddess."

"I'm more than just a damn mortal!" You shouted, pointing a finger at the God of Thunder. "I have aspirations, I have a fucking family and a life on Earth! I'm an Avenger, I'm an important part of that team and if you take that away, that's one less person protecting _Midgard_." 

Odin frowned. "I'm doing this to protect your planet, child."

"Don't call me that," you spat angrily, turning to Thor again. "I am _not_ marrying you, and if you are even the slightest bit okay with this, I want nothing to do with you ever again." Before you could even think another thought, you'd spun on your heel to make a quick exit from the side door. 

"Kaeli!" Odin called out, "We are not finished!"

You turned around and walked backwards with your arms held out. "Well I am! I'm sick of you Asgardians, you're all liars and shitty people."

He stood and opened his mouth to speak, but Thor interrupted him. "Father, let her go--she needs time."

Time.

It was going to take a lot more than time to get you to exchange rings with Thor Odinson. You liked Thor just fine, but there was no way in hel that you were about to get pawned off just because you were an easy solution. You had no desire to be tied to him for the rest of your life, and you knew you had to somehow find your own way home--even if it wasn't safe.

Your legs carried you out into the back courtyard that overlooked the villages below, and you found yourself leaning over the short stone wall that bordered the edge of the long drop down to the villages. You wished you didn't hate Asgard, especially because the only reason you hated it was Odin. It was so beautiful, and everything about it made you feel like royalty--but knowing that Odin sat upon that throne, telling you how you were to live your life. . . He took away all of the charm and crushed it in the palm of his hand. You loved the flowing rivers that were a magnificent contrast to the golden buildings, you loved the green accents that brought life to certain things, and you loved the palace. Even your dresses were sewn from the finest materials, but none of that mattered as long as Odin sat on the throne, lying so cunningly it was as if he were merely breathing.  He was worse than the memories that loomed over your shoulder like a dark cloud, threatening to consume you. 

"You look terrible," Came a low voice from behind, causing you to startle. 

You sighed heavily, because Loki was the last thing you needed to deal with. You didn't bother turning around to face him.

"And you have the _shittiest_ timing, you're no help to anybody." You could feel his gaze on you, and you hated it. 

You heard him breathe in as if preparing himself for a lecture. "I wasn't aware that you wanted my help with anything, or that you even wanted me within ten feet of you." Part of him was being serious, part of him believed that. 

"Yet here you are," You retorted, releasing a shaky breath before turning around. 

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, and something flashed across his eyes for a split second, gone too quickly for you to decipher it. "What's happened?" He asked slowly, taking a hesitant step forwards. 

"Oh not much," You growled, "I learned that I'm never going back home--oh, and apparently I'm getting married to Thor and don't have a single fucking choice in the matter." Tears welled up in your eyes again, blurring your vision as you blinked hard. You were starting to lose control of your emotions. "On top of that--"

"You're getting married to _Thor_?" Loki interrupted, his blue eyes narrowing in snide confusion. "I wasn't aware that you had such a close relationship with my brother."

You huffed, clenching your fists. "Shut up and get over yourself for once in your life, did you not hear what I said? I don't have a damn choice, your _father_ has decided for some screwed up reason that this is a good idea." You wiped furiously at the tears running down your face, turning away from Loki so you could get a hold on yourself. 

"Why would he do that?" He sounded genuinely confused, which was both infuriating and comforting. 

"Don't ask me," You muttered with a sniffle. 

There was a long silence, and just when you thought maybe he'd left, you felt a hand on the small of your back. You took a startled step forwards, turning around to point your finger at him.

"Don't you touch me," You warned, holding your other hand out to display a red orb of energy from your palm, crackling with electricity. Loki held his hands up defensively, his raven curls blowing into his face as he watched you. 

"My brother won't go through with it, you're just a mortal. His conscious is too good to marry an unwilling human." He lowered his hands, and you did the same. "But he has gotten married before."

He didn't get any kind of reaction from you, so he paused. "It's a funny story, really, if you want to hear it."

Hesitantly, you nodded. You could use a distraction, even just for a few minutes. So you lifted the skirt of your dress, took a step into the grass, and sat yourself down upon it. Loki almost looked surprised, likely because you accepted his offer, sitting down across from you on the soft ground. 

"It all happened a number of centuries ago--I've lost track--when Thor woke up to find Mjölnir gone. Obviously, he decided to come to me for help, because he knew he could trust me more than anyone else."

"I don't believe that for a second," You interrupted with a soft laugh. Loki's eyes flickered down to the slight smile on your lips, then back to your eyes with a small smirk. 

"He did come to me for help, and I, in turn, went to Frigga to request the use of her cloak that she used to fly. I think it was made for her by dwarfs, but that's besides the point." He waved a hand dismissively, plucking a blade of grass from the ground and rolling it in his fingers. "She immediately refused me, because it was her most prized possession and she simply didn't trust me with it. _'Thor's hammer is missing,'_ I told her, _'And I'm going to go find it.'_ " After that, she brought the cloak out and I set out to find Mjölnir, disguised as a crow." 

"I traveled a dangerous path to the land of the giants, where I found the King of the Giants himself. Turned out he was the one who stole Thor's hammer, and he told me that he buried it so far underground that not even Odin could find it."

"Is this even a true story?" You asked slowly, "It sounds like a myth or a bedtime story."

Loki looked offended. "I'm going to pretend you didn't even ask me that, and I'm going to move on."

You shrugged.

"The King of the Trolls offered to give it back, but on one condition: He wanted Frigga's hand in marriage in return. So I came back to Asgard, and I told Thor what happened, and we went to Frigga. . . Who did not take the news very well."

"What did she do?" 

Loki chuckled lowly. "She glared at us like we were the most disgusting vermin, asked us what kind of a woman we thought she was, and refused after throwing a fit." He stared over your shoulder with a solemn glint in his eyes, and you knew that he was missing her. She was the closest thing he ever had to a mother. 

"We had a meeting with all of the gods and goddesses," He continued, quieter now. "And we came to an agreement that Frigga would not be going to the land of the giants to marry the king. Every other idea that was brought up was a terribly stupid idea, and we couldn't come up with another solution--Thor needed his hammer to protect the realms. When Heimdall finally spoke up, he suggested that we dress my brother up as Frigga and send _him_ to the land of the giants instead."

"Did he do it?" You asked, shifting a little closer to Loki. 

He nodded. "He did, we got him dressed up and put the bridal crown on his head of golden hair. I turned myself into a ladies-maid to go with him and make sure he didn't screw anything up. When we got there, we were faced by the most mediocre ceremony setup I'd ever seen, but again, that's besides the point. There was a grand feast before the ceremony, and he ate three times the amount of anyone else. The beautiful Frigga ate like a warrior that evening."

You laughed, catching yourself halfway through and clearing your throat in a sad attempt to cover it up. Loki glanced at you knowingly. 

"We ended up getting his hammer back, he didn't _technically_ get married to the King of the Giants, and we made our escape. Happy ending."

You leaned back in the grass, trying to let your worried melt away into the green blades that tickled your skin. "Why haven't you told me about that before?" You eventually let yourself fall backwards to lay on the pillowy ground, gazing up into the orange evening sky.

"It never came up, I didn't like talking about the past." 

You frowned in confusion. "Why are you telling me now?"

"I don't really know," He drawled, "I thought you could use a distraction. I didn't think you'd actually let me tell you, since you've been avoiding me ever since you showed up here."

You rolled your eyes. "You're difficult to be around, Loki. You make me want to stab you most of the time."

You heard him sigh. "Even after all this time?"

Pulling yourself to your feet, you brushed off your dress. "Betrayal isn't easy to forgive. And it's even harder to forget."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, please consider supporting me by providing a nice cuppa or coffee! https://ko-fi.com/astouract


	3. Ember

Attempting to sleep was useless. You tossed and turned, desperately trying to fall into unconsciousness, but you couldn’t. As ridiculous as it sounded every time you repeated it to yourself, something felt off--there was a disturbance in the atmosphere surrounding you. It was uncomfortable and the longer you lay there, the more suffocating it began to feel.

With a frustrated sigh, you swung your legs over the side of your bed and huffed before getting to your feet. The floor was ice cold, but what concerned you the most was the faint buzzing sensation--identical to static electricity--that trailed from the soles of your feet to your fingertips. 

You stepped into a pair of shorts and scratched at your tingling hands as you slid your bedroom door open. A hell of a lot of weird things had happened to you ever since you discovered that you were a sorceress, but you’d never experienced anything like this before. You took a deep breath in and tried to calm your pounding heart, crossing your arms while you padded down the long corridor. Maybe it was from all the stress, maybe you just needed to walk it off.

Soon, you found yourself in front of the heavy library doors that reached all the way up to the ceiling. You hand’t intended to end up there, but it made sense--it was a safe place in the midst of everything else. Usually, you would have used your powers to soundlessly push the doors open, but under the circumstances. . . You decided to leave sorcery out of it for now. 

You were making your way towards the back corner of the room, where there was a large window and an old armchair, but paused when you heard movement to your right. The sound of a gruff voice nearly made you jump out of your skin, and you were grateful that you didn’t accidentally shoot a glowing red ball of electric energy in that direction.

“Father says that there’s no other way.” Came the voice that obviously belonged to Thor. “We have to unite the realms before Eldritch gets to them.”

You shuffled to the nearest bookshelf, peering through a gap in-between books. Thor and Loki were standing in an alcove between the shelves, a small lantern providing just enough light for them to communicate. Loki had his back turned to you, but all it would take was one glance over Loki’s shoulder for Thor to spot you. 

“There must be,” Loki spat, shaking his head. His curls were tied up in a loose bun, random fallen strands hanging down just past his shoulders. You hated it when he put his hair up, just because you adored it at the same time.

“Surely you won’t  _marry_  her.” He said accusingly, but it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

Thor sighed. “Well, what would you do?”

You heard Loki laugh under his breath, and he shifted uncomfortably.

“I have no desire to marry the woman you loved, brother,” Thor said, “But I need a plan before I go back to Father to refuse.”

 _The woman you loved._  You couldn’t help but chuckle, because Thor had never been farther from the truth. 

A split second later you realized that not only had you laughed out loud, but you were heard, too. Both gods were staring in your direction in bewilderment, and you instinctively ducked down as if it would help you. 

“(Y/N)?” Thor called out, and the next thing you knew, he and Loki were standing in front of you. 

Slowly, you dared to look up, and found Loki looking down on you with that damned lopsided smirk. “Finally kneeling, are we?” He mocked. 

Thor gave him a look and Loki pretended not to notice, instead letting his eyes roam over your form. “What are you doing here?” Thor asked, peering around as if you could’ve brought anyone with you. 

“Do you feel it?” You asked, allowing Thor to help you to your feet. “The shift in the atmosphere--can you feel it?”

He slowly shook his head, staring at you in concern. He opened his mouth to speak, but Loki interrupted him. 

“It’s heavy,” Loki said lowly, “Suffocating.”

His brother looked from you to Loki, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “I suppose something feels slightly off, but I don’t feel the heaviness you both speak of. What is it?”

“I have an inkling. . .” Murmured Loki, glancing at Thor like there was more he wanted to say.

Thor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Loki, no.”

“What do you know that I don’t?” You demanded, glaring at both of them. 

Loki chuckled lowly and brushed a stray tress of hair away from his face. “Where should I start? It would take hours, actually.” He clasped his hands behind his back and quirked an eyebrow at Thor, who didn’t look impressed.

“Who the hell is Eldritch?”

Loki’s face dropped, and Thor offered him a wide smile and a hard pat on the back that caused Loki to stumble forwards. “Well, brother, this is where I bid you goodnight.” He looked to you with a satisfied sigh. “I’m terribly sorry about this, feel free to kick his ass.”


	4. Ignite

“It’s a long story,” Loki stated with a nervous laugh, “are you sure you wouldn’t like to hear it another time? It’s rather late.”

He wore a charming smile, his hands clasped together in front of him, but you could see the nervous anticipation in his eyes.

“Enough games, Loki. Tell me.” Your arms crossed over your chest as you leaned back against the bookcase, watching him expectantly.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Do you remember when we fought together three years ago? The alien race who was trying to gain control over all nine realms?”

“We were never fighting together. We trusted you for once, you were doing well, then you betrayed us all.” You smiled bitterly, titling your head slightly to the side. “How could I forget?”

Loki exhaled softly and rested against the bookcase across from you. “Their king is Eldritch. He gave us three years time, and promised that when he returned, he would destroy everything dear to Asgard and the nine realms.”

“Three years? Why?” It didn’t make sense.

Loki shrugged. “He needed to prepare, I suppose. Build an army.”

“You’re lying.”

He raised his eyebrows, crossing his arms. He opened his mouth to speak, but you were quick to interrupt.

“Are you even capable of being honest?” You asked wearily. “Everything you told me was a lie. You think I don’t know by now when you aren’t telling the truth?”

“It wasn’t all lies,” Loki urged.

“Yes it was!” You shouted, pushing off of the bookcase. “You said you were a part of the team, and that you would help us. You told me that you’d  _changed_ , that you weren’t the person who tried to take over Earth anymore—you got everyone thinking you were on our side for once. And then you turned around and ran after the first taste of power you could get!” You paused, trying to get a hold on your emotions.

“You didn’t change. You were never fighting with us; you never cared about anyone but yourself, Loki.”

“I was trying to protect you!” His loud voice startled you, red electricity suddenly crackling at your fingertips.

“By betraying us all?”

You heard him groan in agitation. “I was never after authority or a throne! I left to negotiate with Eldritch! He was going to kill us all and destroy the nine realms one by one. It was never about power!”

Thor’s words seemed to echo in your head.

_“I’m terribly sorry about this. . .”_

“What did you do?” You asked, your voice dropping to a mere whisper. The possibilities were endless, and each one struck more fear into your heart than the last.

Loki lowered his eyes to the ground, but didn’t speak a word. His silence was more unnerving than any answer he could’ve given you, and each second that passed felt like an eternity.

“I asked you a question.” Your hands were shaking—you tried to still them by clasping them together, but it only seemed to make it worse. “Loki, what did you offer him?”

Loki opened and closed his mouth, as if he wanted to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. Finally, his pure blue eyes met yours.

“You. He wanted you.”

Fear dropped to the pit of your stomach like a boulder, mercilessly weighing you down and threatening to bring you to the floor. This was so much worse than what you’d thought for all this time—You didn’t know how to react, and stood there in shock for God knows how long, bracing yourself on the nearest shelf to support your weak knees.

“Please tell me this is one of your tricks,” you pleaded, gripping onto the bookcase so hard your knuckles were turning white.

“I had no intention of giving you to him,” Loki rasped, slowly inching closer. “I just needed to buy time. To hold him off. I  _never_  would’ve given you away, you must understand the danger we were all in.”

It was like someone had turned a switch, releasing every emotion to hit you at once. “We were doing fine!” You snapped, “we were about to win anyways!“

“Are you truly that blind?” He rebuked. “They had you cornered with no way out! Even Thor expressed his concern, but you refuse to accept anything that isn’t success!” He took another stride forwards, but you were too prideful to take a step back.

“Oh! So in your mind, we were already going to lose, so you thought ‘ _well fuck it, might as well lay out all the cards on the table! Sure, I’ll sell (Y/N) to you, no problem! She means nothing to me anyways_!’”

“You were everything to me!” He shouted, his eyes glassy with tears. “No offers I made were real!”

You wanted to rip your hair out. “Fuck, Loki, they are to me!”

He fell silent as you turned away from him. “They’re real to me,” You repeated softly. “I gave you everything I had.”

You looked up from the stone tile you’d been studying, and realized that he’d gotten extremely close. You could feel his uneven puffs of hot air against your face, loose hair brushing over your cheek. You wanted to fall into his arms and cry, God, you wanted to cry. But at the same time, you didn’t want to be near him—or anyone right now.

“(Y/N),” He rasped, “I’m so sorry, I-“

“I need to be alone right now,” you murmured weakly. It took all of the strength left in you to pull away, and once you’d turned your back to him, you could no longer stop the waterfall of tears from rolling down your face.

You felt completely deflated and smaller than dust, and something deep down told you that things were only going to get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this fic so far, would you consider buying me a hot cup of coffee for when I write the next chapter? ko-fi.com/astouract


End file.
